Please Talk To Me
by mikaela2015
Summary: ONE SHOT/SHORT DP STORY: Mr Lancer is really concerned about Danny Fenton and now he intends to find out what is wrong with the fourteen year old boy. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM


Mr Lancer sighed for the tenth time as he watched once more Danny Fenton arrive to his class late once again. Over the past few months he had become really worried about the fourteen year old boy, but now his worries and concerned had doubled when he noticed some things about him. Three weeks ago, Danny Fenton had disappeared for a whole week. He remembered when his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton coming to his classroom asking if he had seen Danny at all, but unfortunately he hadn't.

It was only a week later that he had received word from his parents that he had been found, he just showed up on the Fenton's doorsteps clothes tattered and ripped and he had cuts and bruises everywhere. When he was asked what had happened by the police and doctors, all he said was that he couldn't remember and they dropped it as something very traumatic happened to him that it caused some memory problems.

However Mr Lancer wasn't convinced otherwise, sure the bruises and cuts had all been long gone but for some reason he believes that wasn't the only injury he had obtained and he noticed from time to time Danny wincing and rubbing his chest. Also for some reason he rarely ever smiled, had dark bags under his eyes like he hasn't even slept at all and there were times where he came in with a new injury, a small one perhaps but an injury none of the less.

There was one time he had walked into the boy's bathroom and he swore he could hear someone crying, he looked through the stall one time and saw it was none other than Danny curling up with his head in his knees and crying, the sight tore the teacher's heart.

But today Mr Lancer decided to get to the bottom of it and talk to Danny, he had already let his parents know he was going to keep him after school for a bit to try and talk to him. The bell rang for the final time today and everyone ran out of the room all except Danny who just told his friends to go ahead of him and that he just wanted to go home alone.

Danny was about to leave when he was stopped by Mr Lancer, "Danny please stay behind. I want to talk to you"

Danny just remained silent and sat back down but this time at one of the front desks of the classroom. Mr Lancer sighed and placed away his papers that he was grading, he then looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Danny is everything alright?" Mr Lancer asked.

Danny was quiet for a moment and just said, "I'm fine"

"Look Danny I know you have been through a lot in the past few weeks since your disappearance. I know you have told everyone you can't remember what happened but I think you actually do, which is why I've kept you here. All I ask is that you please talk to me and tell me what's wrong" Mr Lancer said.

Danny began to tremble and shake, he shook his head and whispered, "I can't…I can't. Y-y-you woul-wouldn't u-understand"

"What wouldn't I understand Danny? And don't go telling me it's nothing when I can see it's plainly something. You may not believe it but I do care about you" Mr Lancer pressed.

Tears threatened to pour out of Danny's eyes as flashbacks replayed in his head as Mr Lancer continued, "You rarely smile anymore, I've noticed at lunch you sometimes don't eat, you're clearly still injured on your chest and you look like you've barely slept! Please just tell me what's wrong"

Danny continued to tremble and now a few tears had fallen out of his eyes, Mr Lancer stood up and walked over to him, he got down to his level and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I…really w-want t-to t-tell you, b-but h-how c-can I-I trust you?" Danny stuttered through his tears.

"Danny as you're teacher and as a friend you can trust me. I won't tell anyone if that's what you want" Mr Lancer said.

Danny just suddenly broke down fully crying, his head hung low and Mr Lancer just rubbed his back in soothing circles as the boy let everything flow free. After a few minutes Danny stopped crying but was still shaking.

"I never forgot what happened to me. It replays in my head and at night, I have constant nightmares about what happened" Danny said. "Mr Lancer before I tell you what happened, there's something I need to show you which is the main reason I disappeared"

Mr Lancer at first was surprised but nodded, he stepped back as Danny stood up and walked in front of his desk. He then hung his head down low and Mr Lancer jumped when suddenly there was a bright flash of light and two rings appeared at Danny's torso, the rings split and his appearance began to change into a black and white hazmat suit with a stylised DP at his chest, his black ebony hair turned snow white and his eyes changed from blue to green.

Mr Lancer gapped in shock that standing before him was none other than Danny Phantom! Danny then transformed back and looked down.

"It's true. I'm Danny Phantom" Danny whispered.

Mr Lancer had realised that every thing had made sense, his periodic absences, coming into class late, no homework getting done, injuries almost every day! All this because he was busy protecting the town from the ghost attacks! Why didn't he see it before?

"So this is why you disappeared? Because of a ghost attack?" Mr Lancer asked.

Danny shook his head but then winced again as his chest seemed to hurt. Mr Lancer then asked, "What's wrong with your chest?"

Danny began to tremble and then slowly lifted his shirt, as soon as the front of the shirt was fully lifted Mr Lancer gasped as there on his chest was a Y shaped scar that had just been healed.

"Because I'm half ghost, I heal quickly but the pain still remains" Danny said as he put the shirt back down.

"Bride and Prejudice! Danny…wh-what happened?" Mr Lancer asked lost for words.

Danny sat back down and took a deep breath, "It was just a regular Sunday, I was flying through the skies at night just enjoying the flight when I was captured…by the Guys In White"

"They took me to their labs and put me in a cell, it was made of anti-ghost stuff so I couldn't escape. They…they…."

He began to cry again, Mr Lancer placed his hand on his shoulder and encouraged to continue.

"They s-strapped me down and t-tortured m-me. I l-lost count of h-how m-many time I was electrocuted, c-cut with scalpels, p-punched and kicked. The w-worst p-art came o-on t-the third day. T-they t-took me t-to a l-lab and….v-vivi-vivisected me! They cut me open! I s-screamed! Begged for them to stop! But they wouldn't!"

Danny was full on crying once more as Mr Lancer pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"It wasn't until…the Sunday after…I was able…to escape. But the pain…the pain is still there! I can see them cutting me open!" Danny sobbed out.

"There's nothing I can really say to make the nightmares end. There's many people or ghosts who could go through that, but I will say this you are an extremely brave young man. You've kept this inside you all along. I may not understand what you went through Danny but know this, you are never alone. You have your friends who really care about you, your family as well even though I'm quite sure that your parents don't know about you being half ghost and you also have me" Mr Lancer said.

Danny lifted his head and wiped his eyes. He then asked, "How can I get over this?"

"The pain never goes away Danny, but talking about can help and soon we just get over it and move on. That's what you need to do, just keep fighting, don't give up, and forget about the past and keep moving forward" Mr Lancer said.

For the first time ever Danny Fenton smiled, feeling a whole lot better than he had ever been in the last few weeks.

"Are you gonna tell anyone?" Danny asked. Mr Lancer gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Your secret is safe with me. I'm guessing your friends know"

Danny nodded and said, "And so does Jazz"

"Well I can't keep you here any longer. I'll give you a lift home" Mr Lancer said. Danny nodded and followed him to his car.

During the drive Danny fell asleep, when they arrived Mr and Mrs Fenton were at the front door waiting for them. Jack gently lifted Danny out of the car and carried him inside, Maddie asked if he had discovered anything but Mr Lancer said no and lied telling her that he still couldn't remember but assured her that he would be feeling heaps better from now on.

In no time at all, Danny was back to being his old self. He was smiling more and going back to hanging out with Sam and Tucker, his grades had now improved now that Mr Lancer knew and had even helped him study from time to time.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Lancer" Danny said as he came rushing into class.

"Don't worry about it Mr Fenton. Please take a seat" Mr Lancer said and went back to writing on the chalkboard smiling knowing that everything was going to be alright from now on.

 **THE END**

 **This was my first short story. Please review!**


End file.
